


i think there's a fault in my code

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Depression, Eating Disorders, Gen, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's still hard," Josh mutters.</p><p>"But it's not impossible," Tyler prompts. "And I'll be here every step of the way, until we both get out of here. And you will too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think there's a fault in my code

**Author's Note:**

> :(

Tyler sits on the edge of his bed, waiting in anticipation until his boyfriend gets back from his private therapy session.

The door opens and Tyler jumps before he tells himself that it's just Josh coming in.

"How'd it go?" Tyler asks carefully. Two weeks ago, Josh had a breakdown during his session that day. Ever since then, Tyler's waited up for him so he can make sure everything's fine.

"It was fine," Josh said, chewing absentmindedly on his bottom lip. Tyler watches it.

"You sure?"

"Uh. Yeah. Yes." Josh fidgets and looks around until his eyes land on his bed. He goes to lie down on it.

"Are you sure, Josh? I don't want to bother you, but ever since your last breakdown, I want to be sure."

Josh looks at Tyler for a long time before sighing and putting his hands behind his head. "I - I gained more weight, and it shouldn't matter, but it does."

Tyler stares.

"That's a sign I'm not getting better, right?" Josh asks Tyler with sad eyes. "Weight restoration is great, I know that - I get told every day. But mentally, I'm not better. Mentally, I don't _want_ to gain weight."

Tyler doesn't say anything.

"You don't understand, I know. I'm probably just... making you uncomfortable. Sorry."

"I," Tyler starts, "no, I don't understand, but I'd like to hear about it. And, Josh, you think you're not getting better, but you used to tell me you couldn't even talk about your disorder with anyone. What are we doing right now?"

"It's still hard," Josh mutters.

"But it's not impossible," Tyler prompts. "And I'll be here every step of the way, until we both get out of here. And you will too."


End file.
